


Beautiful,Dirty,Rich

by Domotomomo



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 23:23:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domotomomo/pseuds/Domotomomo





	Beautiful,Dirty,Rich

16

跨年了。

堂本刚听见楼上隐隐传来了红白歌会的直播，不过因为今年没有他喜欢的偶像上台他就没看。桌上摆着已经冷却的锅里留下些残余的汤汁，那是被两个人吃完的寿喜锅。堂本刚开了一罐啤酒小口抿着，然后偷偷用余光盯着另一个人。

虽说那晚的表白已经过去了一个星期，但其实他们根本就没什么变化：照旧还是一起上下班，一起吃便当，一起去购物，除了睡觉时候堂本光一会抱着他睡——堂本刚慢慢习惯了，并且觉得其实还蛮舒服。可之后呢？再也没什么进展了，就好像停在某一个静止的时空中，什么也没有再继续。

沙发上的堂本刚差点捏扁了手里的易拉罐，堂本光一就坐在他旁边一边喝酒一边刷手机，最近纸杯蛋糕的销量着实不错，堂本刚都有一种要走上人生巅峰的错觉了，他甚至来不及去上他的主班。不过好在二宫那个看似跑火车的提议竟然是已经准备好的决定，这导致最近也只有些一如既往的常客才会过来，冷清的不行，也许再过一段时间就要变成一家纸杯蛋糕专卖店了。

堂本刚偏过头只能看见堂本光一的侧颜，这个每次都总能让他心动的地方。

“认识你真好。”

堂本光一抬起头时看见堂本刚小口小口喝着啤酒，就好像刚才那句如蚊叫的话是他的幻听。不过堂本光一可不认为是假的，他知道堂本刚虽然绝大部分都是跑火车，但一旦认真起来就肯定假不了——除非他害羞不愿说。

“我也是。”堂本光一微笑地说。“感觉我活到现在，最开心的事情就是认识了你，刚。”

这是堂本光一的真话，他原本就没怎么撒过慌，可在堂本刚耳里，这就是一句能让他高兴得不得了的情话，他还挺爱听的。“啊，十二点了。”堂本刚一看手机，楼上的声音也小了起来。“已经一月一号了呢。”

堂本光一疑惑地看向他，就看见堂本刚不知从哪里神奇地拿出一个小小的红色礼盒递给他。

“喏，给你的。”堂本刚对他眨眨眼，“今天是你的生日吧？”

堂本光一怔住了，在他的印象里，虽然小时候父母会为他过生日，可后来他只剩下了父亲，从那时候开始他就学会了独自作乐了。他的生日又是新年的第一天，这让他通常把年夜饭当做生日宴会，久而久之甚至连生日也不怎么过了。而礼物呢？二十几年来唯一他最喜欢的就是那辆作为他成年礼物而现在已经不属于他的法拉利。

堂本光一心情复杂地打开礼盒，就看见里面是一双毛线手套，还好并没有什么卡通图案。他拿起来立马戴上就已经觉得十分温暖了。

“哪里买的？”他问。

堂本刚放下易拉罐，不知不觉他好像多喝了几杯。

“我自己织的，买不得花钱吗？”他摆出一副明知故问的表情，用手撑着下巴看着堂本光一。他的脸颊有些微红，眯着眼笑问他，“毛线钱报销吗？”

他因为喝了酒而更粘糯的声音瞬间被封在了一个炽热的吻里，堂本刚哼哼几声，乖得像一只任主人摆弄的猫，这就能让堂本光一很容易地顺着他的唇纹细细地碾磨，直到堂本刚不经意张开了嘴，被那条如蛇一般狡猾的舌头擒住了猎物。

这也许是某种意义上来说的第一个吻，堂本刚觉得四周忽然热了起来，让他的额上涌出了几滴细细的汗。而堂本光一——他发誓他爱死那种带着淡淡酒味的蜜液了，简直要比世间的任何甜点都要美味。

堂本刚回过神来的时候，他已经躺在了沙发上，身上的堂本光一用两手撑着，似乎在介意什么而没有往下继续。这种情况好像不继续不行啊，醉了的堂本刚其实就是那么好说话，他只是想不明白两个大男人该怎么做，这种思索的神情让堂本光一泄了气，结结巴巴地想要起身：

“咳，这个点应该要休息了。”

堂本光一还没来得及起身，忽然又被身下的人拉了一把，他平衡不了自己的身子，差不多几乎摔在了堂本刚的身上，但是很软。“你可以继续哦。”堂本光一听见一股潮湿的热气冲进他的耳朵里，随即在他脑子里噼里啪啦的如同油锅中的油星，黏糊糊还带着笑意的声音在他耳边不断徘徊。“反正我们是在交往——对吧？”

整栋楼里都安静极了，堂本光一感觉得到，同时他也感觉到自己的心跳仿佛要炸裂开来。他低下头，昏暗的灯光让他看不清堂本刚脸上的神情，可他还是一如既往地见到了那双清澈的眼睛，这让他再一次地确定，他果然喜欢堂本刚。

他俯下身又去吻住那双山尖似的唇，停留了几个大秒后松了开来。堂本刚轻喘了几下，又嘿嘿笑：

“你吻技好差哦。”

堂本光一一头雾水，但不得不说他的确没好好谈过一次恋爱。他还没说话，就又听堂本刚问：

“你不会还是个处吧？”

堂本光一生气了。

虽然家教不允许他粗鲁，但是他准备好好用行动来证明。

两人的手都没怎么回暖，隔着内裤抚摸着已经半勃的轮廓时身下人抖了一下，嘟哝着像是“好冷”的呢喃，却又在之后并不算轻缓的撸动中发出细微的娇吟，再次被一个吻给吞了下去。

“你还说我。”堂本光一的声音有些沙哑，他原本就常用低音，显得多了几分情欲的味道。他摸了摸被射出的白浊，“很明显，你也很久没有做过了。”

“其实我更想和福泽谕吉交往，谁知道我偏偏遇见了你。”堂本刚眨眨眼，他的酒清醒了不少，突然发觉有些不对。他看了看几乎坐在他身上的堂本光一，疑惑地问，“为什么我是下面的那一个？”

“……放心，下面会很舒服的。”

堂本刚眯着眼狐疑。

“你为什么那么熟练啊？”

不过堂本光一果然用了实际行动来告诉堂本刚在下面是很舒服：堂本刚还没反应过来，他的内裤就已经被脱掉了，堂本光一不再吻他，反而逐渐往下，喉结、锁骨和乳首被他咬了个遍，一种静电袭过的酥麻感觉差点让堂本刚软下了腰。堂本光一意外发现身下人比起一般男生更丰满的胸部——或者说他的全身都泛起了一抹微微的红，在灯光下更显一种异样的美。

“等一下。”

堂本刚忽然开了口，堂本光一身形一顿，就听他说：

“你买套了没？”

气氛很诡异的寂静，这答案当然是没有了，堂本光一有一种自己硬到爆炸的某处已经软下来的错觉。他沉默了会儿，开口问：“那要不我现在去买？”反正那家便利店是二十四小时营业。

堂本刚嗤笑了声，他弯了弯腿，就碰到了那处地方，引得身上的人嘶嘶吸了几口气。

“得了吧，你现在去，那小姐姐还以为你是个变态呢。”

堂本光一纠结了起来，他以为堂本刚是注意这方面的。就在他毫无办法的时候，堂本刚伸出两条胳膊来勾住他的脖子，亲着他的脸说：

“那就变态吧，来嘛。”

堂本光一接下来也有想以后灌醉堂本刚的想法，但很快就抛之脑后，这场情事来的措手不及，两个人什么也没有准备，仿佛溅到一粒火星的干柴，而星星之火就足以燎原。堂本刚羞耻地听着淫靡的水声，以及感受到他屁股里那三根手指。堂本光一的手与他是不一样的，他的手上早就出现了薄茧，而前者的手修长光滑，惹人欢喜却又惹人厌地做出交合的动作，这让成倍的快感开始侵袭堂本刚的全身，另一只手接着套弄他壮大了一圈的性器，手指像是要冲破那道名叫理智的墙。堂本刚此时除了呼吸急促地喘息，如同一条海边的鱼再也说不出什么话来。

可这才不过是手指呢，唯一的一丝理智在提醒着他。

堂本光一盯着自己湿漉漉的手指，其实他自己也紧张到爆，唯恐让堂本刚觉得痛，实际上他早胀得快没了知觉。“我进来了哦，刚。”堂本光一轻声说道，身下人胡乱应着，双腿不由自主夹住了他的腰间。扩张过的小穴在收缩着，勃起已久的性器缓缓前行着，可仍旧紧得差点让堂本光一当场缴械。身下的堂本刚像被填满似的，传来一句甜腻的叫喊，堂本光一扶着堂本刚的腰肢，在几下缓慢的适应后，松了口气，开始扭动起自己的腰来。

堂本刚下意识地蜷起了自己的脚趾，弓起了身。这个庞然大物可完完全全不像先前，它填满着温热的甬道，在还没来得及适应的时候迫不及待地寻找到了那一点，开始了猛烈的攻击，这让堂本刚原本软糯的呻吟带上了几分哭腔：

“不行，太深了，那、那里，光一……”

堂本光一喘着气，他感到自己的发梢可能被汗湿了几缕，他什么也没说，掰开了两条想收拢的双腿，像迷路的人找到了方向狠狠抽插着流水的小穴，不顾周围一圈被摩擦通红的皮肤，噗嗤噗嗤的水声没有停歇。堂本刚被撞得头昏脑涨，他感觉两人间有一团越烧越旺的火焰在不断蔓延，而他自己又宛如在狂风暴雨中一片小小的落叶，任凭着左右摇摆也不知归处，只能在这场庞大的灾难中渐渐沉陷。

性器再次涨得发疼，他突然想哭——即使他已经感觉到自己的眼角是湿润的，因为快感和疼痛带来的生理盐水。

他分不清为什么想哭，他已颠簸了许久，只想找到一个可以依靠的港湾。

堂本刚微微睁开眼，晃动间看见堂本光一的下颌滴落着汗水，落在他的脸颊上。那双眼里，是一池清冽的湖水，柔和地荡漾起了波纹。

堂本刚倏忽用双臂拉过了堂本光一的头，开始亲吻他的唇。

堂本光一一惊，他垂下眼眸，看见堂本刚绯红的脸色和被泪水打湿的睫毛，越积越累的高潮让他的身子紧绷了一下，骤然射了，身下响起一阵舒服而撩人的呻吟，躺在了沙发上喘息。他全身的力气都被抽掉似的，双手放在胸膛之上，双腿轻微颤抖，而肚子和沙发上都是他射出的白浊。

过程不错，可结果体验极差：两人做完才感觉到冷，偏巧楼里停了热水，于是堂本光一主动给累到眼皮打架的堂本刚清理身体，只是可惜不能泡个澡。至于沙发，堂本光一还是决定明天找个时间来整理。他小心翼翼抱着堂本刚回到了床上，又赶紧裹着被子，余温便很快传递在两人之间。怀里的人哼哼几声，一副想睡又睡不着的样子，黏糊说道：

“腰好痛，屁股也好痛，第一次你就不能轻点吗？”

如果是这种经历，那堂本刚真的是第一次。堂本光一去捏着堂本刚的腰间，就又发觉怀里的人拉着他的一只手，小声叫他：

“光一。”

“嗯？”

“光一。”

堂本光一听着这股半醒不醒的声音，皱了皱眉，转而低下头去吻了吻堂本刚的额角，说：

“我在。”

怀里的人便再也没有了声音。


End file.
